dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Weighted Clothing
Weighted clothes are clothes fitted with built-in weights to make them heavier than ordinary clothes. Overview Weighted clothes are used by several warriors throughout the series. Goku uses weights at the end of Dragon Ball in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and during the battle with Raditz. The weaker Z Fighters use weights to train for the arrival of the Saiyans at Kami's Lookout. Finally, Pikkon demonstrated his use of weights, during the Otherworld Tournament, against Goku. Weighted clothes typically suppress 20-25% of a warriors full power while training. The mass of the weights can be increased to gain more power. Weighted clothes generate similar results as gravity training, but are limited by how little they can increase the user's weight in comparison. Weighted clothes are more versatile though, because they can be used to gain immense power on even low-gravity planets. More importantly, weighted clothes can be used alongside gravity training, like when Goku trained on King Kai's planet, and when Piccolo trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As time went on, weighted clothes became less significant in battles. Goku never even bothered to take his weights off during his stalemate battle with Perfect Cell. However, he eventually exchanged them for normal variants after returning from King Kai's planet and, after this point, he stops taking off his weights during battle. The original use of the weighted clothing was revealed in the battle between Goku and Tien Shinhan during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where Goku explains that Kami-Sama had him use them as part of his training at the lookout. Tien held all of his weighing clothing, estimating them all adding up to at least 250 pounds (113 kg) (boots, armbands and shirt 50 pounds each).Dragon Ball manga, Chapter 177, page 11 Having shed his burden, Goku then proceeds to "warm up" through a series of whirlwind speed attacks, which provides a pleasant show for the crowd. Despite being the most humorous fight involving weights, it is most certainly not the battle in which the removal of the clothes make a significant difference. The battle which holds the title of "Most obvious difference" was between Piccolo and Frieza's second form. After the assimilation of Nail, he was already fighting evenly with Frieza. Finally, he took off his weights, became almost 25% stronger, and dominated Frieza's second form, a feat that no other warrior had ever done before (Saiyan, Namekian, or otherwise). This is what pushed Frieza to display his previously unseen 3rd form. Goku used weighted training gear (wrist bands and ankle weights) while training in the Other World for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth. South Kai changed his weights to 10 tons on each leg and foot, totalling 40 tons alogether. Video game appearances Weighted Clothing is an item that allows the user to gain more experience points after battles in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Called Heavy Karate Outfit in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, weighted clothing are a capsule item which increases the Z Fighters' EXP as they walk. Heavy Karate Outfit is obtained by wishing for a unique item using Mr. Popo's Dragon Ball set. Weighted clothing are incorporated in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury in the form of armbands and boots. In keeping with their use in the manga/anime, wearing them slows down the character, but increases the experience obtained by defeating the enemies. The 1 Ton Boots and 1 Ton Armband can be found early in Other World, while heavier armbands and boots will sometimes be dropped by an enemy. Though the heaviest ones (Kiloton Armbands and Kiloton Boots) can be bought on the planet of the Kais. The heavier the armbands/boots, the higher level the characters have to be at to equip them. Gallery 12th day.jpg|Z Fighters wearing weighted clothings (blue T-shirts and wristbands) WeightedClothing(DB3).png|Kami gives Goku weighted clothing in Dragon Ball 3 References Category:Objects Category:Clothing